poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Descendants
Pooh's Adventures of Descendants is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It serves as a sequel to the ''Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' saga, the ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin'' saga, the ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' saga, Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'', the ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'' trilogy, ''Pooh's Adventures of Mulan'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Mulan II''. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with its own sequel ''Pooh's Adventures of Descendants 2'' in the near future. Plot In a present day idyllic kingdom, the benevolent teenaged son of the King and Queen (Belle and the Beast) is poised to take the throne. His first proclamation: offer a chance of redemption to the trouble-making offspring of Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, The Evil Queen and Jafar who have been imprisoned on a forbidden island with all the other villains, sidekicks, evil step-mothers and step-sisters. These villainous descendants are allowed into the kingdom to attend prep school alongside the offspring of iconic Disney heroes. However, the evil teens face a dilemma: should they follow in their nefarious parents' footsteps and help all the villains regain power or embrace their innate goodness and save the kingdom? Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Crime Empire, Sheldon J. Plankton, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Dr. Facilier, Nasira (from Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge), Winterbolt, and Myotismon will guest star in this film. * This is Daniel Esposito's first film to guest star Kiara and Kovu from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. The main reason for their guest appearances in this film is because the real film involved the children of various Disney characters and Kiara is Simba's daughter while her husband Kovu is Simba's son-in-law. * The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Mulan, Darkwing Duck, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge, and Descendants were all made by Disney. * The Crime Empire, Sheldon J. Plankton, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Dr. Facilier, Nasira (from Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge), Winterbolt, and Myotismon will work for Maleficent. * In this film, Mal and Jay will reveal to be half siblings of Myotismon (since he is Jafar and Maleficent's son), as well as being a niece and nephew of Nasira (since she is Jafar's sister) and Winterbolt (since he is Jafar's brother). * This film will be dedicated in the memory of Cameron Boyce (May 28, 1999 – July 6, 2019) , who played Carlos de Vil in the real film and died in his sleep due to a seizure. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney Channel Onignal Movies Films Category:Films dedicated to Cameron Boyce